The present invention relates to the new and distinct, Butterfly Bush plant, Buddleia ‘Wisteria Lane’ was hybridized by the inventor in the summer of 2011 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant, originally labeled H11-34-01, is a single seedling selection from an open pollination of a proprietary hybrid HK10-212-01 (not patented) as the female or seed parent. The male parent is unknown but because the female parent was grown in a large population of selected hybrid plants the potential for variation was large.
Buddleia ‘Wisteria Lane’ was first asexually propagated in 2013 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.